The Crimson Knights
The Crimson Knights is the name of the military of Man who control The Crimson Isle. Each District has what is called a Chapter, each Chapter consist of a thousand legions and one legion consist of one hundred men. Each district has a Chapter the twenty districts make up the Crimson Chapters Ranks of the Crimson Knights: * Initiate * Prefect * Knight * Captain * Paladin * Sentinel * Relic Initiate These are the lowest rank in the Crimson Knights military, initiates are taken on between the ages of fifteen and twenty after this enlisting into the Crimson Knights is not possible unless a mandatory conscription occurs. Initiates are trained in harsh conditions on land, sea and on mountain ranges across The Crimson Isle however the District of Kestan is entirely devoted to training and holding initiates until they are ready to face battle or deployed as watchmen. In battle after training in harsh conditions an Initiate is given the cheapest (but not the weakest) weapons and armour to fight the enemy. After an Initiate has killed one hundred enemy soldiers then can he climb up the rank to Prefect. The only other way to gain the next rank is by being given a Knight or Captain for valiant honor. Prefect Prefect’s are tougher and more aggressive than Initiates. These men are given access to a wider selection of weapons and armour. Prefects are not permitted to command Initiated as they fight alongside them, they are the brutes of warfare that the enemy faces after the cannon fodder that is the rank of initiate is wiped out. Knight Knights are one of the strongest and deadliest tools on the battlefield, trained in almost all types of combat with a range of swords, bows and thrown weapons some Knights ride on horseback with a captain by their side. Knights are permitted to lead groups of men however not when a Captain is around. Knights train very hard and are very skilled in battle. Knight’s are also permitted to use whatever weapon they like made for the Crimson Knights of course. Captain Captain's command large groups of men into battle and are very tough warriors with heavy battle-armour and skilled combat abilities. A group of one-hundred men is called a legion and one each legion is lead by a captain, one thousand legions make up a chapter. A Chapter is lead by a Paladin. Paladin Paladins lead Chapters. There are twenty Chapters within The Crimson Isle, one dedicated to each District. Paladin’s are the first to lead a Chapter into battle with grace and valiant honor in the name of The High King. Paladin’s are also the personal bodyguards of each leading lord or lady of their District. Paladin’s are battle-hardened beasts with expert skills in all combat areas. Sentinel Sentinel’s are the Chapter that protects the District and Kingdom of Mortham and act as personal guards to The High King Himself. These men are only deployed onto the battlefield when The High King is present to face combat with his enemies. Sentinels are all previous ranks of Paladin and are very dangerous when faced in deadly combat. Relic The rank of Relic is the highest rank in the Crimson Knights military and very few reach it. The rank Relic’s responsibilities include being head of the Crimson Knights, war advisor to The High King and responsible for the defense of The Crimson Isle. Only deployed on the battlefield with the Sentinels the members of the rank of Relic are the deadliest war machines ever trained. They are permitted by The High King himself to use their abilities of the Mark. They are also the only rank to be permitted by The High King to use foreign weapons. Relics are master tacticians and ferocious in combat.